creation of a monster
by grimskulltheblacklantern
Summary: my take on grim tales, I am going throw in D.Gray Man, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Power Puff Girls, Digimon and Danny Phantom further down the road so just be patient, that stuff come chapter 2 and beyond, this is also my very first fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

A/N this story will take place in the bleedman universe of grim tales from down below after the party in halloween town just as Grim Jr. is captured by Lock, Shock and Berrel. also I wont be givineing minmandy and old shakespearean accent because I don't know any of it or how to spell it and i will not have the flowers subplot at the beginning

chapter 1 introduction

Grim Jr. point of view

it was dark and all I rermenber is playing fetch with uncle Jack's dog Zero and then being put in some burlap sack by crazy trick or treaters tacking me to hell knows where. So my day just got from humiliating to down right horrible. I have tried to ask them to let me out but they keep ignoring me the jerks. We finally stop and I get out of the smelly roach infested bag. I coud't help to think how amazing ugly the three trick or treaters were, all of them had there teeth rotted to the point of becoming green the two boys one in a devil costume the other in a skeleton had skin that turn practically bone white, the girl dressed as a which skin on the other hand was green. There hair had all become quiet greasy from not showering for the past year or so.

Third person point of view

As the three living and one dead children sit in mansion that look like it hasn't been cleaned for years. The boy in the devil costume then said something "Hello there I am Lock and your probity wondering why we look from the party." before Jr. answer Lock said "its very simple Mr. Skelington dose not trust me or my friends." to which Jr. replied "Well you did put me in a burlap sack ." Lock put on a sly smile and stated "Well think of it as an initiation." "Initiation?" Jr. questioned "Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah..." came from the shortest of the bunch Berral how then punched in the side of the face by the which Shock how then said "Don't worry about him he is an idiot." "As I was saying" Lock said bring attention back to himself "getting you in the bag was the first part of the of the initiation, the second part is-." lock was cut off by Shock who said "to use about yourself." Lock shoot an angry glare at Shock but she ignored it. Jr. then thinks for moment then says "Well that is a very long story." Shock simply stated "We have plenty of time." then Jr. look around to make sure that no one was looking the he got his skeletal hand up his howdy to bring out a thick book and stated "Dad and mom don't talk about the past and how they met but this book that was once my dad's journal help me figured out everything." The three were impressed by this. Jr. flipped open the book got started the first few pages explained how grim lost a bet at limbo for hamster's in exchange for eternal friendship which in reality was slavery, everyone laughed at the idea of willingly sacrificing ones freedom of pet hamster's soul. One page boldly stated Mandy and grim had grudgingly respect for the other. How ever one page caught there attention detailing event that happened when an idiot boy named Billy changed places with Grim which resulted them turning into one another. the events after words involved Mandy doing the same thing but instead of Billy's failed attempted try Mandy succeeded in causing the greatest massacre of the century, Grim himself was amazed at the scope of the damage Mandy inflicted on the world. Grim's book recalls the way Billy died, Billy was invited to a dinner where the rich would show off the idiot they found and brought to the dinner but earlier the day of the dinner Billy thought that drinking Gasoline wood give him flaming farts but in reality just killed him and upon reliving himself after death he exploded taking everyone in the dinner with him. this of course made everyone laugh. then the book informed them that Grim was putting more sand of time in hourglass so that Mandy and Billy could live longer. (however it did not seem to help Billy)

Mandy then coxed grim into tell her why, he simply enjoyed her company Mandy later freed Grim from his servitude on the ground that he was indebted to Mandy and Billy's lives and that by prolonging her life meant that they were in indebted to him. Mandy managed to convince Grim to go back to reaping the he us to. Grim held off reaping Mandy for his own reasons though the other reapers were confused as to why he do something so charitable but they didn't press the matter further. Grim would check up on Mandy's life, soon after Grim left Mandy took control of the naberhood watch which look a lot like nazis a picher in the book confirmed Grim's journal entry. later in life she traveled the world to trained herself to perfection, batman would of sued if he wasen't so old. Mandy soon became a mayor of some place that the name escapes me and the worlds greatest assassin, politician by day hit woman by night. that was point in her life I decided to reap her I managed to fool the guard under the name Joe Black, I got that from movie, back to subject at hand go up to the desk she was siting at she did not notes me as she was reading the paper. And then out of nowhere she said "took you long enough" with her trademark sarcasm. I then tell that her time has finally come but I did tell her that she has the option of marrying me and in typical Mandy fashion she waited till the last minute to say "I do". "how romantic" blurted out Shock then Jr. stated that once his mom and dad were married that mom took the all of the underworld as there kingdom and that it was easy because she Nergal Jr. under her command. Lock, Shock and Berral as they had no idea who Jr. was when they bag him. But Berral ignored this and ask how Nergal Jr. was. Jr. was happy to say that "HE IS THE COOLEST AND STRONGEST DEMON IN HIS MOM'S WHOLE ARMY AND THAT HE HAS AMAZING SWORD THAT CAN EAT SOULS AN THE BEST PART OF IT ALL IS THAT HIS IS MY GOD FATHER. after the explanation Jr. winded. the 4 then see a picher of Jr. little sister Minimandy how look was exactly the opposite she had flesh on her bones. Shock then immediate recognized how she was "say isint she the one in all the plays and recitals" "yeah that's her alright" Jr. said rather proudly. "what a minute if you her older brother then that makes you the crowned prince." blurted out Berral. "Yeah what of it." Lock, Shock and Beral all said "Well" with an evil smiles on there faces and the Jr. hit in the back of the head by baseball bat.

Jr. woke up to find that he chained up and in some kind of cellar/casino before he had a chance "who there" he heard an evil with some hint of stupidity laughter coming from Oogie Boogie. Oogia came up to Jr. stated "Ha! I got you, you such un idiot staying." as Oogia laugh more Jr. ask with no fear what so ever "what do you intend to do" "why that simple I going put you up for ransom" Oogia shot back. "do you honesty think my mother is going to put up with your uneducated plan and let you live to take about it" Jr. retorted. Oogie looked at Jr. dumb founded then punches Jr. in the face then states with pride "that what you get for mouthing off to me brat" as Jr.'s head across the floor he pointed out "you do know that by me not having nerve ending that i fell no pain" Oogia again looks dumb founded.

cut to the graveyard

we see a little girl walking across the crypt she see look around to spot any onlooker then satisfied that she was alone she did what no one wood have ever thought she could do she formed wings on her back and began o fly. Across the moon the little girl giggled know that she could what she wanted to do for long time show her real self for she is Minimandy daughter Mandy and Negal Jr. but her fun was short lived when Zero came up to her with the discarded rib of her half brother Grim Jr. to her shock Mini ask how Zero got the rib and pointed to the direction of Oogie's house to which realized "oh so that bloated fool kidnaped my brother, then said "I hope he has room for company." as her eyes turn into a bright green then flies off.

Back with Jr. and Oogie. Oogie has found out the hard way that he can't scare Jr. all threats of violence are futile because Jr. feels no pain and fear was pointless for only Jack, Mandy and Grim hold fear over him. what made it even more horrible is that Oogie could not shut him up, because socks gages were useless he could simply swallow it whole and have go into his rib cage, then he would insult Oogie for lack of forethought. Oogie was about to consider letting him go but Mini smashes thought the ceiling. Everyone look at Mini with surprise and fear. Surprise at the fact that she has a bunch of tentacles, fear that she knows just how to use them. Mini glares angrily at Oogie. Oogie then looks around and see his trap lever he then smiles with cockroach teeth then pulls the lever. the taps spring to life as they try shoot or stab Mine but to no avail, the giant cards were only shredded by Mini's her fencing sword as for the one armed bandits one by one they were smashed till there was one left that got a lucky shot Mini but the bullet only for it ricochet off her armor. the machine show signs of worry for it life as it swung its arm down to get a mach up Mini stopped as the machine got a lemon...another lemon... then...a...joker. the machine tried to pull the trigger but could not Mini continued and put hands over her head slammed the together on the one armed bandit's head which caused an mini explosion of fire. Oogie the pumped his arms up in victory only to go away when Mini casually walk though the fire. Mini the spoke "you with a shadow of a doubt the dumbest thing I have ever met, you thought that you ransom my brother by using children his age, and I can see you fool hiding there. Lock, Shock and Berral all thought she can't see us. Mini then used her tentacles to yank them out of hiding. She then gauss to her brother and crushes the lock holding the chains. As she is about take her brother Jr. exclaims "MINI THAT WAS THE MOST AMAZING THING I EVER SAW, HOW DID YOU DO THAT OH WAIT TILL MOM HEARS ABOUT THIS THIS- jr. was cut off by Mini saying " brother what you just saw was something that nobody in are kingdom know about. Jr. asks out curiosity "What." Mini responds "what happened was is only know by mom, dad and uncle negal and mom wants it to stay that way." "Why, you saved me and it was AMAZ-" Jr. was cut off by Mini "Brother you can't tell anyone, not even uncle Jack.

there was pause and Oogie use it as he punch a orange pumpkin thumbed button. the mansion began to shack and then a machine called The Pumpkinator which immediately graphed Mini. Jr. could only stare in horror at his little sister being held so high. Mini felt nothing but fear as robot then tore her into pieces and left scattered on the floor. Jr. rushed to her with fear plastered on his skull. in her last act life Mini gauges out her right eye and then places it in Jr. right eye socket. Jr. felt weird Mini gave him her eye and he felt all tentacles were warping around him.

Inside Jr. sub-concginess. Jr. find himself in what he looks like outer space and greeted by non other then Nergal himself. Jr. asks "you wouldn't happen to be Nergal would you?" to which Nergal asks "how would you know who I am" "dad's journal" Jr. stated quickly.

"OK you know who I am But do you know wy you are hear then." I don't know, dose it have anything to do with what Mini did." a smile came on Nergal's face "Correct, next question do you know where we are." Jr. stumped shrugged his shoulders. Nergal stated with a wave of his hand "this a realm of dreams and premonitions. the eye Mini gave is an offering she willingly giving you her powers" Jr. stared at Nergal of a few moments then he screamed "WHAT." Nergal suspected as much from him i mean really is it every day that you sister offers you her powers. then showed Jr. clips of Mini's life her birth, birthdays, her training with uncle Nergal and her death with by her side. Jr. would of cried at that instant if he could. Nergal came up to Jr. and said "I am glade that my granddaughter had a brother like you. Nergal was practically teary eyed as he wiped his eyes Nergal stated "now that you have seen you sisters's life you must know that you that you are the demon/reaper hybrid in the world and that will mean that many will look to use you for there own means do understand" Jr. with a vague look on his face that told that he didn't know exactly what he meant by his previous statement. Nergal with the Mini's eye in hand, as he placed it in Jr. right eye socket saying "Grim Jr. it is time to full fill your destiny"

All Oogie was seeing was the tentacles warping around his wood be captive then... In a flash that no one could of seen The Pumpkinator was destroyed and standing in the middle of the wreckage was Mini's soul self she was in a simple white gown and large white wings. the one holding her was the exact opposite it was child near her are but wore a black hooded robe with a green fire in the middle and the cuffs and his hood like Nergal's head. the unknown demon child had a look of worry of Mini's well being. the demon child spoke with voice that could scare even an angel "MINI WAKE UP PLEASE." as his voice echoed of all the walls scarring everyone Mini jolted her eyes open to the demon child and said "Brother?" Jr. then smiles show his new ultra sharp teeth then asks "you OK" Mini still shocked at Jr. new look simply nods then gently put down on the floor. Jr. smile turns to scowl as he turned his gaze at Oogia how trued to panicked as he began shirking for a way out. All the exits were blocked by rubble then Jr. spoke "NO WHERE TO RUN OOGIE NO WHERE TO HIDE" All Oogie could see a shadowy figure surrounded by white light. Jr. then takes note of the light and turns around to an angel holding Mini. "WHAT THE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY SISTER" Jr. barked. The angel immediately snapped its neck at Jr. direction and said in a voice that a stern and shock "What you clam kin to be this innocent. Is this some sick demon game of yours. the idea of games zip by Jr. who more concerned with the fact that some had his sister in his arms. Jr. said dangerously slow "LET...GO...OF...MY...SISTER...OR...I'LL...TEAR...YOUR...SOUL...UPART." "You dare challenge Demon, you certainly are a fool" retorted the angel. After the angel put Mini down, he and Jr. charged at each other like bullets. At the collision of the two made a great flash flash of light enveloped the whole room. When the light faded the angel was still standing but the one thing angel was unaware of was that he was missing his left arm Jr. on the other hand was smashed through a wall taking most of the wall with him. "You were a fool to think you could stop the forces of God" the angel said triumphantly as walk toward Jr. to give the killing blow, Mini came in-between them and said "Stop it, if this ceps up you will kill each other!" the angel reashered her that a demon cound't kill him but Jr. blurted "LOOK AT YOUR ARMS." The angel did only to his horror to fide out that he was missing his left he quickly turned to look at Jr. and said "You despicable beast what have you done to my arm!" To which Jr. only regulated the the angel's partially digested left arm. The angel disgusted by the action considered kill him only Mini to stop and ask him for a minute to explain thing to the to her brother. the angel grudgingly accepted the offer Mini went to Jr. and said "Brother you saw my memories, we both know this was going to happen, I have to go." "but Mini you can't go what will I tell mom and dad, what will I do will out you." Jr. said sadly. Mini stated with a sad smile "you'll find a way." and with the angel said "I do hate to interrupt this this far well but Heaven is calling for us young one." And with bid her final far well to her older brother Grim Jr. as she and the angel as they ascended into heaven.

cut to the party

Many was sipping tea when her mothers' intuition kick in she look around only to see her children nowhere to seen, she takes a deep breath and ask her husband "Grim do you now where the kids are?" grim who was in a conversation with jack at the stopped to think on the answer all he could say with dread on his skull was "I don't know.". before Mandy had chance to throttle Grim with in an inch of his afterlife, But Oogia had barged in screaming something about his life being in danger, monster children and how an angel saved his life. it did not take long for the wolf-man to get tired of Oogia's ramblings and punch him in the face growling "Oogia we all get one time of the year have a party like this and its not going to ruin it for all of us!". jake then took note that Oogia was alone then he ask him, while calming the wolf-man down "where are Lock, Shock and Berral." Oogia calmed down a bit then said "The monster must of eaten th-." Oogia was interrupt by a demonic roar "OOGIE, GET YOUR FAT ?#! ROACH INFESTED ASS OUT HERE!"

earlier at the remains of Oogie's cellar/casino

Jr. just burst into tears at the reality that Mini is gone. Jr. heard a voice out of nowhere that said "_Master there your tears are unfound a part of are former mistress will be with you always." _Jr. look around to see who said that but only to see Lock Shock and Berral trapped under a giant piece of metal, Oogie must of escapes through the hole in the wall. Seething with anger started to walk to the three to know where Oogie had gone off too, but suddenly doubled over in pain, the unknown voice came up again saying "_Master we must feed!" _"Who are you!" Jr. screamed, the voice "_souls we need souls." _Jr. see Lock, Shock and Berral and thought that will have to work and as if by instinct the tentacles formed into serpents and devoured the three children body and soul. The sensation of there souls was unlike anything had ever thought of, the memories of Lock, Shock And Berral filled him. every thing about them was his to know and share with anyone he wanted to, all the pain that Oogie had put them though the torture he put them though Jr. proclaimed "I WILL AVENGE ALL WHO ARE THREATEN BY OOGIE!" The voice then said _"That's much better now you probability wondering who we are. _that's a no brannier Jr. thought "_well we are the powers your sister, are former mistress a symbiote to put it simply." _"DID YOU SEE WHERE OOGIE WENT OFF TO?" _"if by Oogie you mean the fat one then he went to the town" _dame, how am I going to catcher up to him now." Jr. moped. _"Master if we my be so bold as to say that your body would lack the defensive properties for head to head confrontations might we suggest a new body." _

chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 rampage

Jr. ponders what the symbiote said then asks "WILL I BE ABEL TO REVERT BACK TO MY ORIGINAL FORM?" the symbiote simply stated _"of course you will be abel to return to original form." _ALL RIGHT BUT WHT WILL WE MAKE MY NEW BODY BODY OUT OF?" _"What about the scraps pisces of the robot we totaled." _"MAKE IT SO." came Jr. giving the symbiote a green light and with that the symbiote went strait for the scrap metal. Minuets latter Jr. stood as tall as a house his left arm had talons that look like carving knife blades the face look much like a circle turned in to a cheep puzzle instead of the two legs it had earlier the symbiote made sharp needle like legs. "NOW THATS OUT OF THE WAY, LETS FIND OOGIE!"

cut back to Halloween town

Jr. had made it very easy for everyone to know that he was there. Much to Oogie's fear the monster had come for him and broke into tears, annoying everyone until Mandy shot him in the arm. Mandy gave the beast her trademark glare but the beast did not even glance at her, to wrap up in its pursuit of Oogia. Mandy then pules out her razor and goes to speed dialed to the was titled millennium earl, when the phone was answered Mandy stated "I need to your akume." her answer was that of a long and dumb founded "you what." "You herd me, I need you akume, so move them out now!' the voice on the phone submitted saying "alright...alright there coming your way, say while were still talking you whodunit mind me taking a day off for my wedding anniversary would you?" Mandy did not answer the question and closed the phone.

cut to a mansion in the underworld

we see a young man siting at a desk calling into phone "Hello...hello." realizing that Mandy had just hug up the young man swore under his breath. he look at a wedding picture of himself and Road Kamelot he lost all awareness to his surroundings when a hovering umbrella with a jack-o-lantern top came thought the door and quickly closed it. The umbrella gave out a sigh of relief that it was safe. The young man look up and said with a sly smile "Lero what are you running from now." "Your demon cream puff with wing is at it aging , he trying to eat my head lero." stated the umbrella identified as Lero. The young man laugh at the thought of it. He then slid his hand over his desk to an intercom and pressing the on button saying "Attention squads A through E, you orders are to assist the queen how ever that my be, understand." he herd the battle cries of the akume and was pleased then ordered "now move out!"

back to Halloween town

Jr was storming the street in search Oogia with no results. Jr thundered "OOGIE COME OUT AND FACE ME!" Mandy was look at afar then her loyal to fault and unoriginal Luttenet Pain at her side asking "what are your orders mistress?" Mandy ignoring Pain muttered to her self "What for it." then a giant vortex opened letting loss a small army of level 3 and 4 akume. Jr. stopped immediately when he saw the akume, the akume just stared at Jr. in turn. Mandy ordered in to the com system "Destroy the beast!" The akume did just that and Jr. road "IF YOU TRASH CANS KEEP GETING IN MY WAY THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" JR. then swung his arms trying to swat the akume, until the the symbiote suggested that they shooed simply eat them all and gain there powers "WAIT IF I EAT THEM I'LL GET THERE POWERS!" Jr. exclaimed. This caused all the Akume stop and star at Jr. the symbiote stated _"Master you are the only one who can heat us, and if you cep asking and answering aloud to us everyone will think your crazy, but to answer your initial question: yes that how thing work." _"What did that thing say happens when it eats someone!" Mandy shrike. Jr wasted no time in eating the akume but for the ones that flu out of reach where caught by his tentacles turned into spears and impaling the cowards after the snack Jr. let out big old belch.

cut to out side of time and space(with clocks hovering everywhere)

We see T.V. monitors all honed in on images of Jr. rampage in Halloween town and the belch. We then hear a voice utter the word "Cute." The origin of the voice was the ghost keeper of time Clockwork as he watch Jr. throw a tantrum, he had high tech thermos as he pulled the cup top off and a green skinned entity in a combination of wight and black with a strangely familiar "D" symbol came rushing out screaming "FREEDOM!" then Clockwork opened up portal that seemed to go nowhere but what poppet out was a very large half man half dragon warrior in heavy plated armor. The dragon warrior looked around and ask "Where am I?" the one with green skin answered "Where in a place out side of space and time stupid." only to be hit up side the head with Clockwork's staff. then Clockwork said "Blackwargreymon and Dan Phantom I have called you both to stop a monster that threatens life in halloween town, the digital world, the ghost zone and everything in between." Then showed the the video much to Blackwargraymon shock as he nows who the beast is and stammered "ree..reeeaa..reeeaaaper." "Reaper?" Dan question "The boy has yet to become that. I need you two to stop his path of destruction." "Sure I need something to do anyways." Dan eagerly replied Blackwargreymon glared at the monitor and answered coldly "I'm in."

back at Halloween town

Jr had made his way to the stronghold that served as that command center of the military opposition that opposed him. it did not take him long to tear the roof off the building and look inside to mom, dad, uncle Jack and...ah...at long last Oogie. Jr used his claw are like a drop claw prize game at the arcade and siege by the scruff of his neck. With sickening smile "FINALLY NOW I'M GOING DO TO YOU WHAT YOU DID TO MINI, LOCK, SHOCK AND BERRAL!" everyone was confused by Jr remark. Jr. revenge was cut short by green energy beam and Oogie was saved by Blackwargreymon everyone was shock to these new heros come out of nowhere and save them in there time of grate need, but Mandy was more surprised then anybody else to see blackwargraymon. "GIVE HIM BACK YOU BASTARD!" Jr. thundered. Blackwargreymon responded by dropping Oogie to the ground and clapping his hand together over his head and saying **"Black Tornado"** spinning at a rate so fast that he only appeared as a black spiral that jabbed Jr. in the section that connected him to his legs and severing it. As the top half J's body to the ground with a thud Blackwargreymon then ordered Dan to strike the beast now. Dan glares at the digital creature for ordering him around but give the beast his ghostly wail, incapacitating it. Clockwork then appeared beside grim and tolled him "Gime that monster is in fact your own son bonded with a nergal demon symbiote and we need to Jr.'s soul out of the body immediately." Grim did the rational thing and said "what!" only for clockwork to to retort "Nows not the time for explanations, its the time for action so take the anchors out of your robes and hurry."Grim reluctantly went along with what Clockwork is saying and fallowed him off to get Jr.' soul. Mandy takes note of what grim doings and screams "Where the hell are you going!" she was about catch up with them but was stopped by non other then Blackwargreymon and saying "we need to talk NOW!"

cut to inside Jr's body

Grim and Clockwork find them selfs in big black empty space inside. Grim trying to lighten the mood, joked "This must be his stomach." and tried to get Clockwork to crack a smile only to get Clockwork say "We have no time for your outdated comedy act Grim we need to find Jr.'s soul and fast." "Before we get Jr. can you tell what in the underworld's name is going on?" Grim inquired immediately answering the question "Your son well tell you later, trust me its beast if you hear it from him." "Can I be of any assistance?" came from last person Grim wanted to see Nergal. "What are you doing here?" asked angrily, "Its simple, making sure Jr. over here knows what he capable of, why?" Nergal said simply. "Nergal you doing more harm then good right now, an infinite number of lives are at risk at this very moment." This statement shocked both Grim and Nergal with the later asking "How would you know that?" to which Clockwork replied "I see the multi-vers and I know that there possible futures that have no lief on it because of Jr.'s actions now." Nergal sow truth in Clockwork's words an submitted saying "I believe you but Oogie must pay for the crimes he has committed agents Mini, Lock, Shock and Berral." What crimes?" Grime asked only to be shown the memories of Pain the children had at Oogie's hands "Also if your looking for Jr. then you might want too look up, but I must warn you the symbiote will do everything in its power to stop you." Clockwork grape Jr. and with Grim not to far behind ran for the exit with the symbiote screaming "_Give him back to us now you thieves!" _Grim got at the nick of time only to come upon Mandy and Blackwargreymon Arguing about something.

back with Mandy and Blackwargreymon

"How long has he been out like this, what did you think you could break his will and have him as your personal hit man, what possessed you to save him from trial, God, what wrong with you!" Blackwargreymon ranted only Mandy was smoking and secretly smiling on the inside "we all thought you were dead." "don't change the subject!" thundered Blackwargreymon. "That is not the Reaper that the world despises, he is someone more important to me then you can ever imagine" Mandy said quietly. Grim coming up to his wife and asked "what are you two arguing over?" "You'll find out soon enough Grim, soon enough." Mandy ushered him. Mandy snapped back to Grim and asked "Where Jr?" "He is with-" he tuned to say Clockwork only to see no where in sight, Grim then want on a tiered on how Clockwork was a no good kidnaper. This ranting stopped when the beast woke up and screamed _"How dare you take away my new master from us, i'll shred your soul to pieces so small that they all fit in a matchbox!" _Before the beast had a chance to attack them all it was stopped by a onslaught of yellow beams. The beams came an army of a variety of aliens in yellow uniforms which was lead by cyborg wheedling a giant yellow war sword that looked like a machete "(Uber)Jason what the hell are you doing here!" Mandy screamed. Much to Jason shock to see his boss angry for trying to save her life. Blackwargreymon went at the beast head on but the beast just waited for him to strike as he punched and kicked at the monstrosity with all his might, beast only said _"You know us ,how?" _"All you need to know is that you are going to die!" Blackwargreymon retorted. _"That will be impossible do you why, we'll tell you are new master was never tonically born." _His arm got caught in the the tentacle composed structurer of the body and slowly pulled into it screaming "NO!". in the typical long drown out fashion. _"Yeah, he dissolves in your mouth, who know." _Said the symbiote gleefully. good he has the ability mack that Anti-Dark Matter Mandy thought. _"Now, whose next?" _said the symbiote smiling. "ME!" came from a bold voice firing green energy blasts coming from the Dan Phantom who had smug look on his face. "I got say I'm impressed, no one has ever survived my ghosty wail before you might be a challenge" the ghost boosted. _"I must know what kind of energy are firing at me, its completely foreign to me?" "_Its ectoplasm you degenerate maggot and it will be the end of you!" Dan said burning with pride. _"we'll just see about that now wont we?"_

cut to a world of snow

Jr and Clockwork are a giant sown covered valley in undisclosed location and Clockwork spoke "Young reaper I have brought you here so that you finnish a task that you stared in Halloween town." If you mean get Oogie, then how am I suppose to do that if I'm not there trying to get him!" Jr shouted "You are definitely your mothers' son narrow mildly focusing on your task at hand and not noticing everything around you." there was pause that mad Jr. uneasy only to broken by Clockwork to state "It will come to you."and faded away. "What will come to me!" Jr. yelled at the faded image Jr. then pick himself up and looked around only to see no one in sight then he put his hand and head together and sighed and thought to him self well this looks hopeless. Jr. then notices something off with himself and rubs his head to feel...**FEEL**, he quickly looks at his hands to see deathly pail skin on his hand and pulls up his hooey up to he has a belly "What the hell is happing to me?" a scared Jr. asked himself. why.. do I have the felling that someone whacking me Jr. thought then he immediately turned around to see the angel from before and they both said together "You aging." Jr then notices that the angel is missing his right arm from the elbow and remarks "say didn't I just take your left arm?" "My ingress are non of your concern freak, now begone with you I am on an important mission for God." your condition concerns me plenty your were taking care of my sister you jerk." "you still clam to be her brother, you are very stubborn for a demon." "What will it take to connives you that I am not lying about that, you pompous, armless, smelly angelica twit!" "I haven't the chance to shower for the day yet." "If you must know on are way to the gates we were attacked-" "by who?" "I'm getting to that, we were attacked by a demon native to this world tries and redemption and I for one was shock to find out that devil could even have children or find a women for that matter." "Did you sat the name of this world was tries and redemption?" "yes" "you attend to fight **HIM **one on one with no arms even with the fact that his kid and I coughed easily take your arms on are own!" "God has given me the ability to fight any fowl demon on equal ground." "you are either really brave or full of yourself to say those words aloud."

cut to a castile in the frozen wasteland

We see the king of these lands and the biggest thorn in the power-puff girls side **HIM** how spoke with a an effeminate voice that echoed naturally "sow the prince of the underworld was finally come to my humble home world-" the devil then notices the angel "**AND BROGHT AN UNINTENDED GEST WITH HIM**." in uber demonic voice that scared all the servants near by "No mater the end result will be all the same, **WITH ME WINING!" HIM **goes into hysterical laughter at the thought until one of the servants asked "shall we shin the sin-eater for him master?" **NO THAT YOU SHALL NOT DO AT ALL, **this matter requires a more delicate touch then what a sin-eater has, phone. A servant rushed a phone its master how the dialed a series of numbers as it rang and answered "hello." "Good to hear from Jeff listen I calling because there are some visitors coming your way." the person know only as Jeff replied "oh boy, say is there anything ells that i shooed know about?" why as a matter of fact there is I'm afraid i going to have to pick up Mimi early tonight Jeff." "You want me to tell her?" "No no lets make that a surprise for her shall we." "sure thing boss." "good now get to it now Jeff, we don't them to get a could now do we." and as **HIM **hung up the phone he got himself up from his throne and pooped his neck joints saying "well boy and girls its time for this demon to it does so well." and with that he teleported out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 some new age spiritual bull

in the sowing wasteland

we see Jr. and the angel are walking through the soft snow, Jr. shivers and remarks "How can anything live in this frozen hell?" only for the angel to retort "**HIM **and his kin don't seem to mind it...why are you following me any way?" "To help save my sister of course." "Here we go aging with the sister bit, how long are we going this time?" "your lucky that I need your to save Mini...hay what a minuet why would any relation of **HIM **spare an angel?" "That is simple, she was after the girl for reasons unknown to me." Jr. looked at the angel with but his thoughts were on Mini his sister, I hope she is OK wherever she is? he thought, that was until he collided with something come from his left and whatever came at him cased him and what ever hit him to fall down when he got up all he sow was a pair of deep red eyes. for a brief moment Jr. was lost in those eye and all he could say was "uh...hie" unbeknownst to the 2 kids is that that there is a starving sin eater that looked something like count orlock that was screaming incoherently "Show me your crime, show me your regret and most of all show me heart!" The angel charged at the sin-eater ramming it head first boldly proclaiming "You shall not defile this innocent, not my watch!" the force of the head-butt sent the sin-eater flying a good ten feet away and as if to add insult to ingress the angel crushed both the sin-eater's keens resulting in a mindless scream of pain that turned to sobs. "Thanks for saving me." "I was not saving you I was saving the girl." Jr. then turned his attention to the girl in question she was caught off gyred when she sow Jr.'s silver and clear blue-green eyes. there was a moment where both the girl and Jr. sow nothing but each others eyes only to be cut short when the angel kicked Jr. in the shine resulting in Jr. grabbing his keen and saying "What was that for?" "for trying to seduce an innocent!" "what dose "seduce" mean anyway and furthermore how can I "seduce" anyone I'm only ten years old!" "Sow you say demon but I know your kind willing to kill just to protect an innocent that you believe belongs to you alone, whets worst is in your diluted mind is that you think that is love." after the angel's tirade Jr. and the girl just looked at the angel with confusion at what he just said "In one ear and out the other, why is it always that way with kids?"

Jr. ignoring the angel for the moment ask the girl "Sow...do you live here or something?" all the girl did was node at the question. Jr. looked at her why didn't she just say yes then asked "Can you talk?" to which she swung her head left to right before Jr. could ask where she lived but a giant spider came up to the both of them saying "hi there." both the angel was startled by the by the appearance of a giant spider before the angel lay another head-butt, Jr. ask the spider "Your name won't happen to Jeff would it?" "how did you know?" a shocked Jeff answered "Dad's journal." then the shocking realization came to Jeff that he was face to face with Grim's own son "Holly...I heard the roomers but I thought they were just talk. Jr. whore a smug smirk knowing that his father is feared and respected beyond underworld. "!" all attention came to the angel "You mean to tell me that the spawn of that spineless reaper?" jr. shot the angel a glare "I see you haven't inherited you father's cowardice"." "Oh Mimi there you are I was worried about you." as Jeff he hugged the girl thou she gave no emotion at all save her eyes which to close with what seems to be happiness. Jeff took note the wind began to pick up and said "snow storm coming we might what to take shelter and fortunately for you all I run the local inn." As the five come into the inn the angel comes across Jeff baby pitchers and Billy fright at the fact that Jeff is a giant spider with his continued attempted to get rid of or kill him "No one deserves to cased aside like this, no one." Jeff took note of what the angel had said "I one to agree but its not like I change his mind or anything." "I could." "How?" everyone looked at Jr. who than repeated "How?" "I would show him all the good things he has done." "That won't work." "How do you know?" Jeff and jr. in unison "The last 3 angels tried that." This revelation only stunted the angel "How could any one refuses the light and wisdom of an angel?" "Its simple angel, god allowed free will to all creatures even you even failure." was all Jr. had to say. The angel only glared at Jr. who continued with "If its proof you want then how then did you manage to get here in this frozen pit?"

"Wwwwwwwwwhhhhaaaaaattttttttt?" the angel thundered "Yon know better then then anyone why anyone wood be hear." Jr. stated simply. Before the angel could answer Jr. continued "SOULES...souls that have committed crimes but still show remorse for there sins are sent hear to be..."tested", to those who pass the glory of Heaven, the failures on the other hand are damed for all eternity!" these words didn't scared the angel "That includes you." "Thats puposteruis I am a servant of God, an angel!" "Yes, and angels still can do wrong lest you forget morning star." "He is no longer one of us!" "Keep telling you self so you can sleep at night, to forget and dismiss completely." Jeff seeing that the two could come to blow soon he then piped in "Say who wants hot coco?" Jr. took a cup and said "you might want to get a straw for the angel over here?" "I am fine." went the angel defiantly. "Sow if sinners only come here, then why are you here?" went the angel smugly "Thats a simple, is because I bit off your left arm."Mimi and Jeff both stare at Jr. for the simple fact that he admitted to his crime so easily. Jeff pipped in "don't you mean arms?" "No I took the left arm, I should know I had spit it up soon after eating it, the right arm was taken by **HIM"S **chilled." Jeff looked at Mimi but no one took note of it. The angel confirmed Jr. words "its true I was attacked by that ones kin." "And with that out of the way, there is only one questions left, why are you two here?" "Well that is a very complicated answer my dear boy." said echoing voice coming out of no where. The instant the voice called out the whole room changed from a small homey cabin to turned into a hellish nightmare. Even Mimi was effected by the warping as her skill turned to a deep red, her hands became large lobster claws and to top it all off she grew two small horns on the opposite ends of her head just above her ears. She stood next to her father **HIM **who sat on his throne with Jeff shamefully behind it. "Jeff mind sharing with us what the hell going on?" Jeff gave a depressed look at Jr. and stated "Jr., he came to me with an offer, he said that hied make it so that my father would finely love me as a son, its all that I ever wanted, all he asked for in return was for me to bring you to him." "yesssssssss and don't worry Jeff you get you reward but first I wish to indulge myself on my prize." **Him **said with a broad grin. "Me?" Jr. question "Oh yes, you my dear boy, **NOW LISTEN UP AND LISTEN GOOD **I have come here to give an opportunity of a life time, all I ask of you is you loyalty and in return I resurrect your dear loving sister."

"Young reaper sheerly you can see that you are being deceived by his devil and his filthy, inhuman, harlot that he calls his daughter!" Jeff just stared at the angel then said "You do know that I'm Mimi's nanny and I know for a fact that she can be very sweet." "Don't be fooled by this bitch she only wants to use you for some sick game." Jeff left the room only to come back cup with an unknown liquid in it and splashed it in the angel face "CHLORINE IN MY EYES!" **HIM **bested into hysterical laughter "Oh my day just keeps getting better and better!" Jr. and Mimi just looked dumb founded at the what Jeff did. Jr. then ask "What use could you have of me?" **HIM **pulled out a remote and pressed the on button and said "What you and your sister made is a creature so powerful that not even death or your mother's army couldn't hope to beat." Jr. was shown his mom, dad, uncle jack, Mr. Voorhees and Pain all except Mandy staring in utter horror at the monster pulverizing Dan Phantom with no effort by firing red energy balls that caused giant flashes of light then taking any building or block it hit and while Dan was avoiding head on impact with energy, the explosions sent him flying into walls or the ground. The best spoke _"Insetting, you where sent by a clock man to stop us and we know everything the digimon know how profound, do you have any last words?" _"Yeah one question, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THROWING AT ME!" _"Oh that it is it, its called anti-matter" _"Anti-matter?" _"yes and now lets show you dark matter." _ then the beast pointed its arm toward Dan shooting a deep purple energy a him, as the energy hit him it felt like it was corroding his inter being. When it was over with Dan fell from the ski and hit the pavement hard making imprint on it Dan was horribly scared and ground in pain not noticing the beast coming up to him. The beast was pleased with what it had done it now knew thanks to eating the digimon, that by eating the ghost it be given it the ghostly wail that harmed them earlier, ectoplasm, invisibility, intangibility and overshadowing other bodies, the beast pick him up and throw him into the air and let land its mouth as it showed Dan whole. _"Now where are you all taken are master off to?" _Mandy ignored the monster's question and ordered "FIRE!" and doing so caused all of the yellow cladded aliens began to blast the monster with yellow energy _"I wonder what chined of energy they are using?" _As Jr. sow the damage being inflicted by his new nergal symbiote in short he was amazed at how powerful it was as the yellow energy blast ricocheting of the beast. Now while he is distracted **HIM **thinking quietly brought out Mini out "Jr. there some one I want you meet" Jr. turned around see his sister without a scratch and rushed towered her "Mini your all right oh this good white till mom finds out that you all right." "Brother did you shake you hand with **HIM**?" "uh...no, why?" Mini swung at Jr. with a knife "Mini what are you doing?" the angel getting over the chlorine "Didn't I try and worn you but no you refused you listen to me, you been double-crossed and you have no one to blame but yourself." **MIMI DO US ALL A FAVOR AND SHUT THE ANGEL UP!" **Mimi did just that with a paint ball gun. **HIM **noticing the Mini was getting nowhere with knife he materialized a scythe and handed it to mini in hopes of Jr. killing him faster.

Mini charged at Jr. but Jr. managed to gap the scythe with Mini on top of him. Jr to busy pushing the scythe away from himself to bother hearing what Jeff and **HIM **were speaking about. "This was not a part of are deal." Jeff proclaimed to which **HIM **answered "My dear Jeff this is a family matter and it would imprudent for any of us to interfere." "What chined of spell did you use sister you basted?" Jr. screamed "I'm insulted you would think that I use such mediocre tricks to achieve my owen ends, no what I use is something written down by God centuries ago **THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS WRATH, GREED, GLUTTONY, LUST, PRIDE, ENVEY, AND SLOTHE THEY ARE ALL MINE TO USE ON ANY PERSON ANY TIME YOU ARE HELPLESS AS I CAN BOLSTER HER WRATH!" **If proof was needed Mini was indeed getting angrier and screaming "I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU..." Mimi just then ran out of paint ball rounds in gun as she treys to fries the weapon Jeff assures her "There more ammunition in the cumbered." Mimi left to refill her paint ball gun and Jeff went and injected the angel with something chasing the blurt out slurring "What do what betrayer?" "Quiet, I know Mimi better then anyone and I know that she laces her rounds with skin contact sedatives, I just gave you the antidote now go save them." "How?" "With this." Jeff pules out a kitchen knife and lashes it in the angels blood that places it in the stump elbow casing the angel to seth in pain but you took it and said "All right I help but know this, that this doesn't absolve you completely." Jr. is getting desperate for a way keep his sister from killing him. Talking to her was pointless and even if he got her off him she only come after him there got be a way...no she is my sister and that is the sickest thing I could do, Jr. thought of of other way there had to be but to no avail dame I gone hate myself for this. Jr. pushes the scythe aside comes closer to Mini much to **HIM"S **confusion "**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BOY?" **saving my sister thought Jr. As Jr. kissed his sister what control **HIM **had over her was gone tho from the look on Jr. face its clear that he didn't like kissing his sister. Mini now has reverted back to a white gown but dazed and muttered "Brother?"Then fully conches slaps Jr."s check screaming "Brother what were you thinking!" Immediately holding his slept check stating "Look its not like I meant it to romantic or something I just needed to get you out that gender confused freaks' control!" **"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME-!" HIM **was cut of by the angel half haze-redly cutting off half of **HIM"S **right claw and drunkenly proclaiming "th-he...hic...an-ane-angel...hic...is...here...to sa.. the day." and then pick up Mini kicking Jr. in the face slurring "back you...de...hic...demon."

**HIM, **Jr. and Jeff all looked dumb founded as the angel cared Mini in his stump right arm while having trouble standing up strait only for Jr. to asks "Are you drunk!" "**NO ANGELS ARE UNABEL TO CONSUME ALCOHOL, BUT THAT DOSEN"T MATTER GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE GIRL SHE MINE, MINE, MINE...!" HIM **fractionally goes at the angel but out of shear dumb luck the angel avoided **HIM **and caused the devil to trip and fall flat on his face. "Good riddance you abom-abom-abominations, away." and the angel disperse into bright light and when the light was gone nothing was in the angel's place afterwords. **"JEFF CARE TOO TELL ME WHAT IN TH HELL YOU INJECTED THE ANGEL WITH?" **"You sow that then?" "Yes and I'm afraid **THAT YOU HAVE MADE ME VERY ANG-!" **before **HIM **could finish his sentence Jr. garbed the scythe and cut **HIM **in the face casing the devil to scream in pain. Jr. and **HIM **struggled for a bit with Jr. swinging the scythe at **HIM **but dogged it all effortlessly taking the scythe and knocking Jr. down next to Jeff. **"I GOING TO INJOY TARING THE TWO OF YOU APRT LIMB FROM LIMB!" HIM** made a mighty swing at them only to be stopped by Mimi with a now fully loaded paint ball gun. **"MIMI WHAT THE #$%*& HELL DO THINK YOUR DOING!" **Mimi response was shooting **HIM **in the gash that Jr. **HIM **earlier and went down the arm holding the scythe causing it to go limp from the sedatives and dropped the weapon to the floor with a clang. Jr. then pick up the scythe and readies himself to fight aging but is stopped when a fore curved arcs of energy formed around him Jeff and Mimi and from the look of things Mimi was the one behind it. **"MIMI DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" HIM **slurred/thundered but it was useless Mimi teleported away leaving her father alone with his fuming anger. The energy ball appeared in what looks like an abandoned playground and Jr. was still at a loss then asked the only other person or arachnid that could talk Jeff "Why did Mimi save me back there?" "Mimi wasn't actually saving you she was protecting me, like I said before I'm Mimi's nanny but do to the fact that **HIM **doesn't give any of his personal time for her I have inadvertently become like a second father to her." "That would explains why she saved you but why here of all places?" "**HIM **is not know for being a good father, he...he...showed Mimi every crime, sin and immoral act humanity has committed over the course of existence." Jr.'s mind went to the things his dad told about when came back from work, things like sadists, Nazis, serial killers and religious zealots. "But that doesn't explain why here?" ""I'm getting to that, and I would take Mimi here to pice what little is left of here humanity that **HIM **hadn't ruined." "what did you inject into the angel any way?" ""Oh, just an antidote nothing special tho I didn't see him getting high as a side effect." "Yes it was, you saved me and my sister back there Jeff and Mimi." Jr. look at Mimi for a moment and she just looked at him "uh thanks for saving me even if was indirect." seeing nothing had changed on her face Jr. the hugged her shocking Mimi on a mental level no one has shown her compassion except for Jeff.

"Jr is that you?" Jr turned his head around to see a women with spiked velvet hair dressed in a punk-gotic lolita fashion and then it hit Jr. how the person was calling him, "Miss Kamelot, I could say the same to you?" "Jr. that is you, what are you doing here?" "That can't be Jr., he haze skin and stuff." came the voice of a young child Mini's age in a what seem like an exorcist uniform fit for children began poking Jr. "See he's squishy." Road couldn't help but laugh at seeing her son do that to the prince. "Your names is Eric, you treat Timcanpy like a pet and you have a crush on my little sister Minimandy." Jr. shot at the boy identified as Eric who look much like a younger version of his father minus the scar with velvet coming down on his head like a mop on his head, now with an embarrassed look on his face. "Ow little Eric loves Mini." Road said teasingly "Mom." groaned Eric. Getting back on the subject at hand "so how are your new friends?" Road asked with shock after seeing a giant spider. Jr turned to facing Road "Don't be afraid despite his appearance Jeff whodunit hurt a fly." Road after hearing this then went to see a little girl that looked a lot like **HIM **with a few alterations "Jr. don't move-" went Road with subtlety fear in her vioce but before she could act Jr. interjected "I have a very long story for you." Taking up about ten to fifteen minutes Jr. explained the events leading to his current situation surprising Road and Eric to know that Jr. went though al that. "Well it seems that you did the right thing young reaper." came clockwork who just appeared out of no where "Where the hell have been all this time, in the time from dropping me off to now I been attacked by a sin-eater, confronted by **HIM, **andnearly killed by my sister." "There are thing that you alone have to confront child and I am the master of time not a The Phantom Stranger." Road piped in "So can I trust you are here to take him back to his mother?" Clockwork simply stated "Yes." Eric then asked "Jr, tell Mini I say hie." Uh...didn't you listen to my story?" "Yeah but you said that Mini came back as a spirit." "yeah...sure." Jr. looks at Road pleadingly as she mouthed I'll tell him later. "What about Jeff and Mimi we can't leave them here!" "Jr. I know your mother longer then you been...around and when she learns about the part Jeff played, even if he did end up saving you shill hunt Jeff down and Mimi whodunit sand a chance ageist her." went Road pointing out the situation. "don't worry I have pre-pland this event and I know someone how can keep us hidden." Jeff assured Jr. "All right all right so long as you both are safe and Mimi when I can I'll find you and Jeff, I promise." Clockwork started to send himself and jr. back to Halloween town before as it happened Jr. couldn't help but star at Mimi. Road couldn't help but ask "Where this friend of yours?" Jeff giving a confident grin "Earth."

in Heaven

Mini and the angel had finally made it to Heaven even if they had to ask directions from a elf, the important thing is the they were here safe and sound. at the gate there was a very distinct angel the armored potions whir ghost white, his visor was a bright green and the wings had an icy style, While it would be natural for this new angel to be happy that an another soul has made its way into Heaven truth is he wasn't, he wasn't happy at seeing his fellow angel acting like an idiot and missing both his arms then thundered "What in the lord's name are you doing?" With the effects of the antidote wherein off the first angel semi-slered "I'm sorry for being late but its not like don't have good reason for it." "Oh that reassuring you an excuses." the second angel said sarcastically." "Its true angel, please listen to your comrade." pleaded Mini. Then the second angel looked at her and spoke with a calm and warm voice "Look I sure that my friend has a good reason for being late but big problems came up when the angel that was to escort you left Halloween town." Mini and the first angel "such as?" "before I show anyone anything need to go to the medic bay immediately." What, I perfectly fine." the first angel in denial. Only for to second to point out "your missing your arms." "Tis only a flesh wound, they'll grow back." "It not a request its an order you want me to get Anderson in this?" "No no I don't think that he should be bothered with this, uh which way was the medical bay aging?" The second pointed and the first went off in the same direction. The second angel then looked at Mini and said "Now you wanted to see what happened when you left, am I right?" Mini nodded then a giant T.V. appeared in front of the two "Now Halloween town was channel 22." as the angel punched in the numbers the screen turned o see the symbiote still storming the streets screaming _"Give us are master back to us now or I"ll tear off everyones head without a second thought." _Mini was shocked to see that the symbiote act so violently "So it has come to this." the second angel said as he brought out an ice sword only for Mini proclaimed "Pleas listen to me I know that beast and I know how to come It down." "Its not like I don't want your help but there is no way someone so young could know that." "I was boded to it." The second angel just stared at Mini for a moment then said "your no joking, are you?" Mini face was giving off an image I'm not lying, pleas believe me. "Alright you can come but you have to promise me that you stay with me the inter time there deal?" "Deal." "Good now lets hurry no telling what that creature will do the those living in the town.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 exposition

in Halloween town

We see symbiote still looking for Oogia and Jr. but is stopped by Mandy's yellow uniform alien army. in the time Jr. was gone, the symbiote had found out the the yellow energy was coming from the ring that the aliens wore and that any time it killed one of them the ring wood just fly off in some random direction. Mandy noticing that here numbers being severely depleted swore under her breath, seeing that between herself and Pain wouldn't be able come up with any ideas to stop the beast, Mandy was abut to consider trying to negotiate with it but a giant dark matter explosion hit the beast sending it backwards. Mandy looks to see the millennium earl but he is not a pudgy demon with a top hat no he is a young man with short spiky bone weight hair, in exorcist uniform with a weight cowl with only a right sleeve, a left hand that was black and had has talons on each finger and thumb so long it would make Freddy Krueger green with envy and in his right hand was a black sword with wight edges and what looks like a cross pattern on the blade. "What the hell are you doing here?" Mandy shirked "Helping you and before you scream at me aging, this is all over the news." "WHAT!" was all Mandy could retort. The symbiote then take note of the young earl "_So the great millennium earl has come to stop us, how pry tell are you going to do that?" _"So you remember me?" _"Only from what my former mistress knows." _"Mistress?, as far as I remember you been a signal entity?" _"You must be confusing me with another demon, now if you excusers us were looking for are master have you seen him?" _the young earl only gave a expression of confusion "Stop playing you games Reaper this is not the time for them." _"Reaper?" _"Yes Reaper we served as equals in world war 3 with the Cluster 20 years ago." _"Are new master is only ten, he couldn't possibly a served in an army 20 years ago!" _Before the two could continue with there acquired conversation a beam of weight light came down from the ski and with it Mini and the angel she met a Heaven's gate. The beast turned its attention to the two dumbfounded _"Mistress?" _then Mini said "Pleas stop your rampage its solving nothing, I'm perfectly fine there is no need to hunt Oogia." "Oogia!" blurted the millennium earl and angel in unison _"We will not stop for the inhabits of the town have taken from us are greatest possession, are MASTER...then we will kill Oogia." _ Mini looked at the beast with fear knowing that take a symbiote away from its host was a dumb idea and whispered at the angel "We should to find my brother first." "the angel's only retorted "Why?" "Because giving the symbiote its master back will come back to a more manageable size, of course."

As the confrontation between Mini, the beast, the angel and the earl continued Mandy was look at the inter thing. "That angel looks familiar-" Mandy begins to ponders over where she may have seen this specific angel from "-no she still alive, I left her alive so she could she sister become a god afoul dictator, Nergal Jr. stopped me from killing the green one, the goth couldn't get into Heaven for her practice, non of my "friends" could get in to Heaven for that matter-" she took a closer look at the angel noticing its unquiet qualities and swore under her breath "-No not him anybody but him." Mandy had finally recognized the angel as Danny Phantom, a person she thought dead long ago. At a building outside Mandy's range of vision Clockwork had returned with Jr. "Say I couldn't help but wonder, why do still carry that scythe?" chimed Clockwork. To which Jr. responds "**HIM **made it for Mini so she could kill me, so I'm going to use it to kill **HIM**!" Cut back with Mandy who is still paying attention to Mini, the angel and the beast, she failed to notes that her general Nergal Jr. had made his way through all that was left of Mandy's army. "What is Mini doing down there with an angel!" "Oh Nergal I didn't expect you to be here." Mandy said as if nothing was wrong. "Sure as hell I'm going to be here for my-du-!" Mandy shot him a glare before Nergal could finnish his sentence. "-My queen." he corrected himself. Just then Mandy phone rang as she pulls it out and open up the razor "Hello Allen, learn anything intestine about the beast?" "Yes the beast is is a symbiote that was once apart of Mini and now is apart of your son and that Oogia apparently killed Mini !" "Anything ales?" "Yeah, the symbiote looks a lot like Nergal's true demon from!" Mandy aomedatly snapped her phone off and scowled, Allen would soon know what Mini actually was. Nergal being observant to note "Say what is Jr. doing out side the symbiote?" "You see him, where." went Mandy franticly looking for her son. "There on the roof just behind the symbiote." back to Jr. and Clockwork with the latter of the two saying "Well I've done what I needed to do, now young reaper remember brush your teeth before bed, do your homework, don't play in the street and most important of all get back into your body, bye." Jr. just looked at Clockwork with the what the hell look as he left throe a portal. The beast was on the verge of attacking until he stop and took note that a familiar sent that was incredibly closes. Jr. hefted his newly acquired scythe and took a better look at it, it was simple long iron rod but the blade had covered inward more so then usual for a scythe but came up agin forming a blade wider then where it began. The beast finally honed in on the sent turning around to his the long awaited return of his master _"MASTER we were so worried about you." _"Brother what have you been doing here?" Mini asked shocked at the amount of destruction Jr. and the symbiote had inflicted on Halloween town. Before Jr. could answer the symbiote absorbed him back into his body causing the hole body of the beast to shrink back into the near normal demon reaper form.

Back with Mandy and Nergal Jr. watching the events as they unfold only to see the building that the angel identified as Danny and Mini get blasted at the base causing the whole thing the shake with Mini and the angel being separated with Mini about fall. acting on instinct Jr. bolted after Mini but was stopped by the fire shot by the angel but the strange thing was the fire froze instead of burned and Jr. didn't like it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD?" to which the angel responded "Stopping you from clamming another soul Reaper." "WHY DOUS EVERY ONE CALL ME THAT MY NAME IS JR, GRIM JR. GET IT NOW, GRIM JR." The look on the angel was that of complete shock. Back with Mini she was now falling and seeing her brother try to saver her only to stopped by the angel that escorted her here in the first place. She was about to thing she was going to die but the millennium earl swooped and caught her at that moment "Don't worry I gotcha will be going to your mother-" Mini didn't give he young earl a chance to finish saying "What about my brother?" to which the earl replied "Your brother is stronger then you think." Back with Mandy and Nergal Jr. "Who fired that shot?" Mandy shrieked the only answer was giant booming voice that came from a robot the size of a skyscraper made up of a space ship, a helicopter, a gowned assault vehicle, an armored truck with an grenade launcher severing as limbs and a military 16 wheeler. Its armaments are two cannons coming up as smoke stacks on its back with double barrel shotguns with handles pointed up words latched on both sides of the backpack that the cannons came from, a folded combat knife was was stored within his helicopter arm and with a rail gun in the form of a sniper rifle normally on a clip on the back of the backpack but was currently in his hands** "I was the one who fired on the building." **"Bruticus who ordered you to fire?" **"General Nergal." **Mandy then proceeds to glare at Nergal jr. who comments "I had to do something to get Mini away from Danny and with Allen and Jr. there they immediately grab her in the commotion and bring her here." Mandy took a moment and said "O.K. then lets say Allen grabs Mini and Jr. is left with the Danny, what then?" "There still enough troops to stop one angel even if it is Danny and threes the fact that we both know what Jr. fully capable of." Nergal Jr. said confidently. Mandy only glared at Nergal, true there are enough soldiers left to fight an angel but her own son was still fighting an experienced combatant Jr. was only a ten year old chilled.

Back with Danny and Jr. "You say your Name is Grim Jr. Grim's son?" went the angel in shock to which Jr responds "YES THATS WHAT I TOLDED YOU 5 MINUTS AGO." wall he clutched his chilled body. "Impossible that one is incapable of breeding, there just is no way." Jr. piking himself up and placed his new scythe on his back to which his tentacles covered the middle of it, the blade pointed downward above his left shoulder "NOW THAT COLD FIRE STUF IS WEARING OFF, GET OUT OF MY WAY, MY SISTER NEEDS ME." Now the angel look of shock went to confusion, dread and finally anger "You will not deceive me Reaper you are going to the deepest darkest pit of hell!" with that the Danny charged at Jr. seeing danny sword coming at him and by instinct moved his hand to his chest and from his hand the tentacles formed a fencing saber and parried Danny's sword off to the side twisting danny exposing his side allowing Jr. ram his open claw in it gushing out bright yellow blood. Back with Mandy and Nergal "See Jr. is fully capable of handling an angel on his own." Negal stated to which Mandy grimly replied "Even before he became angel hood that gash won't kill Danny." Just then the millennium earl and Mini came in and the earl said "Mandy I think your need to have talk with your daughter, she has much to tell." Mandy's first course of action was that of grabbing Mini giving her possibly the strongest hug Mini had ever received in her after life and screaming "My baby!" Mini is now muffling out words of mercy as her mom gives here a near deadly hug. The hug would have gone longer if not for Allen interrupting the mother daughter moment by saying "Mini knows exactly the events that transpired that lead to are current predicament." Mandy immediately stopped the hugging then look Mini directly in the eyes this gave Mini a sense that by the end of the day everything was going to change. "Mini I need to know what happened after you and your brother left the party, its very important." as Mini starts to tell her mother what happened Grim had made his way throe the deb-re to confront his son for his action as of late. Grim stops at the house that was fired on or what was left of it any way seeing Jr. holding Danny by the side that was exposed earlier in a way that made his feet just barley touch the ground and his arms barly able to rech Jr. "Grim Jr!" shouted grim this action caused Jr. to turn his attention to the last person he expected to see here, his own father "DAD?" despite Jr. obvious show of confusion and relief Grim was still startled by Jr.'s new voice "Now Jr. I want to have little talk with you now. O.K."

Jr. look at his father to see that he a little shaken but firm then spoke "Now Jr. I don't Know exactly what happened to you that turn into what you are now or where Clockwork sent you but all this destruction has to stop now!" Jr. realizing that his father is not joking tossed the Danny a side letting him roll on the floor and gave his defense "I HAD TO HUNT OOGIA DOWN, HE KILLED MINI IN COULD BLOOD NO LESS." "Look, me and your uncle Jack don't trust Oogia as far was we could throw him but you don't see us trying to kill every day now do you?" "NO, BUT HE KILLED MINI AND WHAT MAKES IT WORSS IS THAT WHEN MINI GAVE ME HER POWERS I FELT EVERY THING SHE FELT DURING HER DEATH." "Jr. I know right now you want to kill Oogia like an animal, but it wont solve anything." "MOM WOLUD NEAVER LET ANYONE GET AWAY WITH KILLING MINI."Jr. pleaded still wanting to kill Oogia but by him referencing Mandy gave Grim an Idea "You want him to suffer a fate worse then death don't you chilled?" Jr. gave his father smile filled with his giant knife like teeth signifying a yes "While I have no doubt that you are capable of doing many terrible things to Oogia, but you have no knowledge on the fine art of torturer-" there was pause that left Jr. realizing that his father was right, for all the memories he had gained from Lock, Shock, Berral, Dan phantom and Blackwargraymon he was no experts on the subject the Grim continued the train of conversation "-but your mother on the other hand is the greatest torturer I have ever met." Grim ushered his now demonic son. Jr. mules his fathers words over concluding that he was right "Is mom going to angry about what I did?" **"OW WHAT YOUR MOTHER GOING TO BE THINKING, IS THAT SHE GOING TO LOSS BOTH HER CHILDREN TONIGHT!"**Both Grim and Jr. turned their heads to see **HIM **looking still scared angry ever and with his eyes pointing daggers at Jr. All Jr. could say "_aw fuck_." "Jr.!" Grim scolded, **ENOFE OF YOUR INCOHERENT BABEL I'M TAKING YOU AND MY DAUGHTER HOME, NOW WHERE IS SHE!" **went **HIM **as he headed for Jr. at ramming speed. "LOOK EVEN IF I KNEW WHERE THEY WERE GOING, I STILL WHODUNIT TELL YOU A DAME THING!" **"LIER!"**as both Jr. and **HIM **tumbled trough the destroyed building **HIM **decided that for simplicity sack turn into his giant demon form and crush/squeeze the answers out of the reaper did just that. Bruticus looked at his superiors discussing something important with a small female, He on the other hand was starring off into space waiting for his newest command to be issued.

**"Foreign demonic entity has been detected and located..." **Mandy and Nergal both looked at Bruticus with confusion there thoughts were stopped when Bruticus stated **"...Target is threatening the well being of the crowned prince, enishatixg rescue protocols NOW!" **And with that Bruticus charged foreword at **HIM, **his cannons lowered and firing at the intruding demon. **HIM **was busy attempting to crushing the after-life out of Jr. **"NOW WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER, BOY?" **Jr. didn't respond too focused chewing his new inner check to avoid the pain. Before **HIM **could do any more serious damage several missals blasted his back causing the infernal demon to turn around to see Bruticus **"Put down the prince or suffer the consequences of going ageist queen Mandy!" HIM **simply looked dumb founded and said **"THIS IS MANDY'S LAST LINE OF DEFENS!" HIM **bursts into hysteric laughter. While **HIM **preoccupied with laughing Jr. shouted "SHOUT THIS BASTARD IN THE FACE!" **"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU IMPUDENT LITTEL BRAT?" **before **HIM **do anything ales Bruticus whipped out his shotguns and began firing with his over shoulder cannons in unison directly at **HIM"S **face. **HIM **had to think of a new plan and quickly but first things first get away from the giant robot with the guns. Then it him, of chores teleportation and thus began the opening of a giant swirling vortex leading to God only know where. Before **HIM **could take Jr., Bruticus stabbed **HIM **in the back and both fell into the vortex. Back with Mini, Mandy and the Millennium earl with the two later looking dumbfounded, "WHERE THE HELL HAPPENED!" Mandy thundered for Allen to comely reply "Please don't go nuts we can still trace Bruticus via his inter-dimensional locator beacon." "THEN PULL IT UP THEN!" and with that one of the aliens points its ring forward show a hologram of Bruticus fighting an imaginary enemy and all there watch intently. Back with **HIM **and Bruticus, the later still stabbing **HIM **relentlessly so his grip on Jr. would loosen. Just then they fell out of the vortex only to collide with two more skyscraper tall life forms. The first is a black humanoid with stringy arms, thick weight bone like armor on its massive shoulders and a exposed rib cage around a red orb the second giant was purple with neon green and more human shape then the first with a triangular face. After the collision there was a great heap of arms, legs, and other body parts until the force of a bright yellow wall began to push the other fore clausal fighters away from the purple giant then pick it self up and let loose a booming roar.

The first to git back up was Bruticus with combat still in hand with an rumbling grunt next came **HIM **Jr. still in his claw as before but trying bit his way out finally the hulking black mass but stopped mid way noticing **HIM** "**SACHIEL!"** **HIM **thundered with recognition. Then the giant identified as Sachiel charged at **HIM** with bright spears coming out of his hands one missed getting caught in **HIM **arm pit the other pierced the elbow of the arm holding Jr. As Jr. fell he began to do what anyone would do for that situation Scream bloody murder but for some reason the purple giant caught Jr. While in the purple giants hands Jr. could see that by the open hands that the giant didn't want to hurt him at last for now. **"Unhand the prince now or be destroyed!" **and with that the purple giant moved jr. in one hand and tuck it to its chest leaving its remanning open arm to go to its shoulder and pulled out a combat knife of its own. GIANT ROBOT KNIFE FIGHT, both combatants paused Bruticus processed that he clearly had the advantage having two cannons and an open arm. Bruticus lunged at the purple giant only to be stopped short by the same strange filled that pushed them all apart. The giant robot rammed Bruticus causing him to stagger grabbing his shoulder dislodging the knife in it . Just then Sachiel collided with the purple robot **HIM **must have thrown him off and as soon the robot and Sachiel fell **HIM **jumped in the air and pounced on Bruticus screaming **"WHERE IS THE SON OF A BITHCH!""I am unable to for fill any order you issue." HIM **just waled on Bruticus in respond. Back Sachiel and the purple robot both got from tumbling after Sachiel was thrown, the robot charged first only to caught in Sachiel open and waiting hand and quickly made a firm grip on the robots face and started to punter its face with own spear arm and repeat the process until the robot was sent hurdling backwards into a building and walk over to deal the finishing blow but took notes of the small creature in the robot hand. freeing the small creature was easy enough. upon closer inspection Sachiel realized that the creature was a demon child. Just as Jr. thought that his day was going to get better the giant black mass arms began to inflate, then began to crush Jr. to death. We see that several cameras are picking up the fight, sending the footage to who knows where.


	5. Chapter 5

greetings to the next chapter of Creation of A Monster by GrimSkullTheBlackLantern folks this is the first commission of the year 2011 but on a more serious note I had no idea how much effort it takes to make a chapter but I'm glad to say that it is all worth it, at least to me it is. Also if any one takes not that my O.C. Eric was not fully described, rest ushered that I will give him more of a face. Finally I am making this fan-fiction because Bleedman was taking so long with Grim Tales After Birth but I am well aware that as of is cracking out new pages of Grim Tales From Down Below before he (eventually?)gives us Grim Tales After Birth. Also chapter may take longer to make due to me reading Grim Tales What About Mimi

chapter 5 secret origination are un-N.E.R.V.-ing

We see a secret subterranean base filled with monitors, readout charts and advanced technological equipment all focusing on the 4 way brawl happening in the city above. As well as the this facility was equipped it was also well employed all of the work station were maned by highly trained professionals. On the command deck we see a man nearly in his fifties with a small growth of hair under his jaw dressed in a military based uniform gloves and sun glasses his name is Gendo Ikari. With him are high ranking military officers commenting on the growing conflict and speculating on what all the giants are squabbling for. In spite of the sun glasses can still see in the limited lighting of the deck. All with a grim expression on his face he saw what was should have been a simple fight between his son in the Eva and the Angel now had tumbled out of control. "Any second now..." As if Gendo could foresee the train of events a new image appeared on a screen just in front of Gendo showing the image of a woman in pink business eater with her face concealed by heavy shadows . "I was expecting you to call." went Gendo showing complete calm in the situation to which the woman retorted in a voice sterner then Mandy's voice "If you would lead me to believe that you understood the gravity of the situation, then what pry tell am I calling you for?" "The return of HIM and the Decepticon out side." "It seams that you fail to grasp the real danger hear, for what I'm calling you for is in fact what the 4 hulking monstrosity are bickering over!" "You must be joking, right?" "No I'm not, that THING is the why to which I organized you and many other organizations!" thundered the women. Gendo was shocked at how much venom was put in to her words and that such a small thing would mean be able to invoke that king of fury. "I'm sending my rider to deal with that one." "That won't be necessary my people working on bring Evangelion 01 under control and we will see to it that the object is destroyed." "YOU ARE A FOOL!" Gendo was shocked aging at the women's anger. "Your war machines are unable to even to do any real harm to this abomination, my rider is will be coming your and that is the end of it!" The image on screen went blank and Gendo was left faced at the idea of that inhuman fire ball coming in to his jurisdiction and cursed under his breath. He then went to the table with all the military officials that were now dead silent as Gendo pressed a button for the intercom "attention, entrance hanger prepare for the rider, repeat prepare for the rider." With those words N.E.R.V. headquarters all went to a look of dread.

Back in Halloween town the residents have put an image of what is happening on Earth. Mandy watches with nothing but contempt at the angel crushing her son "I'm going." Grim shocked at the idea of his wife going back to the place where she played a hand at trying destroying. "Mandy, this is nuts even for you!" Mandy vary amazed at Grim's deceleration simply replied "You never had a problem with my demands when I was a chilled, what so different now then giant robot, angels and demons?" "Lots of things." "I'm going and that final." went Mandy with her trademarked glare causing Grim to cave saying "Alright Alright you win but I'm coming to." with that Grim opened up a swirling vortex and the 2 promptly left to Jr. where-a-bouts. Speaking of Jr. who was left in the hands of Sachiel is now biting his way out of his grip made easier by the fact that Sahiel's ands are made of meat and not a shell like claw. Sachiel tried to punch Jr. to make him stop biting but toppled over from something very hefty drooped on his back. Brticus leafed himself after kicking HIM off then up right wiped out his shout guns with cannons lowered he began firing on HIM and one of the other hulking masses he was fighting. Before the first shot was fired the purple robot slammed into both HIM and Sachiel crashing into another budding. through the tumble Jr. went from being crushed in one hand to free falling into HIM'S claw to free falling aging and hitting the ground. With that Bruticus scrambled for Jr. with loud lumping stomps. Just as Bruticus secure Jr. in his metallic hands several rounds battered His back causing him to stagger foreword. Bruticus next action was confronting his attacker who ever it was. The new combatant was shown to be a small fire engulfed human skeleton on roller blades "Mephisto dares to intervene in a matter of the underworld!" The rider didn't bother to talk at the machine but simply rammed its hands to jar Jr. loose. Back with the massive three way dog pile consisting of HIM, the purple robot and Sachiel, with the later of the three being attacked by the purple robot. The robot in question pulled out another combat knife and stabbed Sachiel's wrist and just as Sachel started to extended the spear of the hand, the robot dug its knife down. Acting quickly the robot pulled out the spear and began to bludgeon HIM with it. As Sachel rolled away from the robot walling on HIM, clutching his heavily wounded hand. As Sachel stammered to his feet he notes that Bruticus is busy trying to swat a flying fiery human and that the flaming human in question had jarred Jr. loose from the massive war machine grip only for Sachel to lung for the drooped prize.

Sachel managed to scoop up Jr. with relative easy, save for the fact that in his hast had garbed Jr. with his wounded hand. In that instant Jr.'s new demon symbiote to over after all the dizzying falling and borrowed in to the wound. This action caused Sachel scream and fail about, but it did nothing to stop the foreign demonic parasite -from crawling up his arm and gouging on its nerves. After a series of inhuman screeches, the four remaining combatants all stopped to look at the horror that was unfolding. Now Sachel hole arm had been engulfed by Jr. The process of adding new nears to be controlled by the new master of the body took a little extra push, adding claws to the entrance wounded hand, reinforcements to the legs were soon a-dd to feather suspension, the beaked skull mask of Sachel was replaced with grisly hooked tentacles under a flop of the broken remains of Sachel's face resembling Jr. brown flop of hair and lastly a pair of bladed wings. the Purple robot looked at new monstrosity with dread as it let HIM gather himself after the waling it had endured. The new beast form of Jr. walked towered the purple robot, once up t-he machine he forwarded his claw reviling a the same hole the robot had cut into. Even tho the robot had sharp angular plates on its face, it was able to convey a look of fear. The colossal machine knew exactly what the monster wanted, the spear and proceeded to hand over the angelic weapon. Putting the spear back in place was very simple as it slid back in its original position in side the arm. "Grim Jr!" rang a -very tired but incredibly frustrated voice causing the monster sap its attention to see Mandy "MOM?" went Jr. in a deep booming voice. Then from out of nowhere the rider blasting Jr. with and charging at him, it look like he was giving it his all but it was all cut short or stabbed short as the case my be. All fire had stopped immediately, then the rider let loose a death rattle, Jr. had impaled the rider through the chest killing the bastard. as Jr. drew the spear closer he stop it short to inspect it and poke it head with the other spear, it only reaction was the head flopping around on the neck. Then he took the creature to his face and sniffed with nothing suspicious, Jr. had his new Hooked tentacle mouth chewing it up and swallowing it. "This new hunger Jr. has is going to take some getting use to." was all Mandy had to muter.

'"Jr.!" Jr. immediately snapped his neck towards his mother "Now that your little rampage is over... its time that you tell me... WHAT THE !#$% HELL HAPPENED!" Even tho Jr is a giant hulking monstrosity even he is still scared of his mother. Jr. then began to explain the events that lead to the assault of Halloween town, where Clockwork had sent him, the brawl that they were through into. "THE BOY LIES, THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED IN MY DOMINION!" wised a heavily wounded HIM, to which Jr. glared at the broken demon. "Really...you seem very sure about that." shot Mandy, "I'M INNOCENT OF ANY WORNG DOING AND THE IDEA OF YOUR OWN SPAWN ACCUSING ME WITH SLANDER JUST SHOWS THAT YOU CAN'T PROPERLY MOTHER A CHILLED!" Jr. glare intensified "I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR DICK AND HAVE YOU CHOKE ON IT!" as his claw grew longer and sharper. "Jr." Jr. turned to his mother agin but her call this time was considerably softer "We don't need to torture this ass, do you want to know why?" Jr. lowered his head to his mother to listen "Because the story you told me is the same as the story your sister told." "MINI...ALIVE...BUT HOW!" "WHAT!" "Yes in both incarnations of the story, Mini excepted with the help of drug induced angel, made it back to Halloween town into the arms of the millennium earl back to me." Both HIM and Jr. looked at Mandy with an expression of wow. "Now HIM what are going to do?" HIM just glared at Mandy "YOU ARE JUST A FILTHY USURPER THE UNDERWORLD SHOULD HAVE NAVER COME INTO OF POSSESSION YOU LOSSY HUMAN WHORE!"Jr immediately turned his hand into spear and jabbed HIM in the left lung. "Now now Jr. killing this sorry excuse of a demon won't do much in hurting it's ego." Cut back to the subterranean base with Gendo, who was nervously whiting Eva 01 to come back under N.A.E.R. control "Sir we Eva 01 is now under remote control via the my computer system, what are your orders?" before Gendo could issue an order the women in pink business attire came back on the screen "Your Eva is destroy the blond women now!" "But mama Reaper is unsuspecting right now, we can kill wall he is unaware." "DON'T YOU EVER DARE CLAME THET THAT ABOMINATION IS ANYTHING CLOSELY RESEMBLING A HUMAN, EVANGELION 01 IS TO DESTROY THAT !#$% MASS MURDERING HERETIC OF A WHORE NOW, THATS AN ORDER!" And with that she disappeared leaving Gendo to carry out his new orders without question. "You heard the women kill the the blond." Gendo ordered.

Mandy kept belittling and insulting HIM for among other things kidnapping her daughter, trying force Jr. into a deal and nearly killing Jr. twice no less. Jr was greatly amused seeing HIM get ridiculed by his mother and couldn't wait to see the look of dread Oogie face when his mother would tear him to shreds. That train of thought was cut short by the thundering stomping charge of the purple robot, that now lunged at Mandy. Jr. intercepted the machine before it could reach his mother, pining it to the ground. The robot with it's head and left arm flied around feebly for escape only to be quelled with a dosage of weight hot fire down it's throughout. Mandy finally asked "Jr. why do you continue to stay in that form?" "I...I don't know, I just did it like out of reflexes." "Do you know how to get back to normal?" Mandy questioned. "Oh I can do that that easily." and by mental Jr. command the symbiote ate away what remand of Sachel shrinking Jr.'s over all size back to his new demon form. With an unearthly groan HIM shrank back back to his nearly human size and shape. Mandy then walked towered the broken demon lord and upon reaching her destination she gave HIM a sickly sweet smile as she painfully pulled on the gender confused demon cheap goatee of evil saying "I have more than sufficient military surplus to do away you once and for all but I would much rather see go though an agonizing trial first." "%$#! BASTARD WHORE" in return of HIM'S snide comment Mandy shot the broken demon in the balls. HIM roared in pain only for his now lost manhood only Mandy to spoke "Don't worry about it HIM they'll grow back." Just then Mandy's razor began to ring upon seeing who was calling was labeled as unknown she answered "Who is it." the voice that responded was old but the pitch of the voice suggested that the person was pondering about something. "Ah so nice of you to pick up the phone queen Mandy, I'm afraid what I'm going to tell you is going to something you like hearing-." before the person could go on Mandy just said "Just spit it out, you burning moonlight Dr. Finklestein." now the man identified as Finklestein started up aging saying "Yes, yes I'm afraid that I have found your daughters corpse." "I take it that your in Oogie house, am I right?" Mandy asked "Yes...how-." before Dr. Finklestein could ask how Mandy knew where he was, Mandy charged Flnklestein with gathering up all of Mini's remains and bring them to his laboratory then closed her razor. "Grim, Jr. where going back to Halloween town now!" Jr. inwardly gowned that they were going back to where this stated and wishing that the day would just end already.

Before Grim, Mandy and Jr. left Grim asked tilting his head in the direction of HIM "What about HIM?" To which Mandy replied "Leave HIM, he can get to his dimension all on his own." With that they three of them left to Halloween town. Jr. was didn't take note of what his mom and dad were saying, he too worried about how the residents of Halloween town were going to do to him, he did destroy three buildings, caused everyone to go into a panic, killed three of its residents, countless number of akume, a digimon and a ghost... Jr.'s train of thought stopped for a moment. How did he know the spices of the two creatures "You know what they are because we ate them also DON"T TALK TO US OUT LOUD IT ONLY MAKES YOU LOOK CRAZY." Jr. communicating throe thought So you mean to tell me that you killed two people without any one giving you an order. Yes that would the gist of it but before chastised on working on are own accord your soul was forcibly taken out of your body we were acting out of rage and desperation to retrieve you back master. So...what your feelings on Mini being alive? It's nice to here that are former mistress back in our mother's protection but she willingly gave her powers to you. So I couldn't offer her eye back even if I wanted to? We weren't designed to transfer many times, only once, while we are talking we should bring up your body's complications. What complications? Well seeing how you asked, the most notable anomaly with your body is the you have no skin, mussel mass, nerves and any organs what so ever and we have taken the liberty of starting the daunting process of adding these missing necessities Jr. jaw nearly dropped at the thought of growing all these aforementioned "missing" parts. This also will be a good time to tell you the process of growing all the necessary body parts will take around two decades or sow. Do please tell me there is a way to speed this holism and delightfully procedure up? Master your sarcasm won't help this predicament however should you consume more mortal creatures body and soul the process will shorten if only by a little are digestive track burns a lot of flesh away. Jr. was now at odds with him self should he eat people for there skin or should he what twenty long agonizing years. Just something for you to think about master. As Jr. and the symbiote finished the mental chat the Mandy, Grim and Jr. had all come back to Halloween town. Mandy and Grim immediately made there way to Dr. Finklestein laboratory with Jr. bring up the rear. Jr. takes note of the amount of damage the he and the symbiote had rot on Halloween town.

Aside from the three buildings that were demolished Jr. can see several residents all ready picking up rubble and various debris and feeling ashamed of him self for hurting people that were simply caught in the cross fire. Then from out of no where Jr. head tumbled off his neck hitting the floor. Oogie stood over Jr.'s motionless b-ody screaming "I killed the monster, see killed it, now someone make fire so we can burn this thing." No one did anything but star at Oogie only for that short silence to broken by Mandy shrieking "What the #$%! hell is wrong with you!" as she pulls out a pair of heavy magnums and emptying both clips in to Oogie. All the blubbering mass of insects and bullet holes could do as far as pleading was concerned was "He killed a little girl, he killed Lock Shock and Berral he...he had to be stopped right...right?" Mandy was just about reload everyone notes that Jr.'s body picket its self up all on it's own. From the neck they could hear the screams of children and the spurts of lime green blood jetting out of the gaping neck wound. as the voices became louder everyone took notice the the voices belong to Lock Shock and Berral's screams of agony and suffering, the suffering from the hands of Oogie. "listen there suffering they endured in life was truly horrible, all of it done by your hands, what have you to say about that?" "No...no your making up lies.. your making." Oogie denied in disbelief. "Hush up you slender spewing filth, are current master intends to make sure are former mistress is going to be your last victim!"the symbiote moved Jr. head back to his neck, then Jr spoke "IT'S ODD SEEING HOW YOU HAVE THREE KID SPREAD WORD THAT YOUR TERORFYING, BUT IN TRUTH YOUR A COWERDY, BLUBERING MOREON. "Shut up!" was all Oogie thundered. "WHY, I'M TELLING THE TRUTH." As Jr. spoke two serpent like creachers slithered out from his sleeves and rared themselves pointing towered Oogie showing him the there slimy green fangs wall they hisst at him. Before an ill fortune could fall on Oogie Jack put his skeletal hand on Jr. shoulder, Jr. then turn his attention to his uncle Jack who said "Your great uncle Finklestein has something you should see Jr. and I don't think you want to miss it sport." Jr. glared at Oogie for a brief moment but his dad was right his mother could and would do much worse Oogie later. In the mean time he would see what all the importance was at Finklestein's laboratory.


End file.
